ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry RPW Wiki:Requesting User Rights
This is where level four users (and RBs/admins) request administrative rights. Requirements Chat Moderators *Must be a trusted member of the community. *Have at least 50 edits & a strong history on the wiki. *Must be a level four user. *No history of plagiarism, sockpuppetry, or vandalism on the wiki. *None needed as of right now. Rollbacks *Must be a trusted member of the community. *Have at least 200 edits and a strong history on the wiki. *Must be a level four user. *No history of plagiarism, sockpuppetry, rudeness, or vandalism on the wiki *Crats will give a recommendation on which department to join based on past experience, but it's up to the RB to make a decision. The head of the chosen department has the final say. **A&D: No spot open **RD: 1 spot open **OOCA: 1 spot open Administrators *Must be a Rollback. *Must have at least 300 edits and a strong history on the wiki. *No history of plagiarism, sockpuppetry, rudeness, or vandalism in all of wikia. *Administrators will act as second-in-commands to their respective Department Heads, so they need approval from their head before they can be promoted - especially if the user is switching departments for the promotion. **A&D: No spot open **RD: No spot open **OOCA: 1 spot open Bureaucrats *Must be an Administrator. *Must have at least 500 edits and a strong history on the wiki. *No history of plagiarism, sockpuppetry, rudeness, or vandalism in all of wikia. *The only way a Bureaucrat position will ever open up is if one of the four current Crats step down, leaves, or is demoted. **A&D: 1 spot open **RD: No spot open **OOCA: No spot open Descriptions Aid & Development Aid & Development is the department in charge of handling anything and everything pertaining to the acceptance and sorting of adult and student characters alike. Usually being the first department to interact with new users, this department is also in charge of assisting new users and helping them become familiarized with the wiki Should there be any events going on at the time, it's this department's duty to help that user understand what's happening; if not, this department will still be assigned to welcoming users, getting them acquainted with policies, helping them create characters (and word bubbles), explain to them how classes work, roleplaying with them, and introducing them to others. OOC Support OOC Support is the department in charge of archiving pages with an exceeding amount of templates and aiding RD wherever they may need it. Along with that, this department is in charge of taking out or fixing excessive/broken coding, keeping community pages such as stores up to date. It'll be required of each member to have at least one shop owner, and keep said store up to date and archived correctly. Lastly, during IC summer, OOC Support members must reset and prepare the whole school (delete old archives/clean the Institute) for the next school year. This department is also in charge of upkeeping the policies, making sure they're up to date, and reflect any and every changes done by the team. Recreational Development Recreational Development is the department in charge of creating storylines and activities alike for users and characters. They're in charge of creating and keeping up to date anything and everything that may have to do with said events, including getting word out, creating pages as needed, updating aforementioned pages regularly, and GMing as needed (or if not possible, finding someone else to GM). These users must be willing to GM without having being biased. RD members should also be capable of GMing outside of events, and in unofficial things such as duels, if requested. Procedure Nomination *You can either nominate yourself for a position, or nominate another person if they agree to it. *Place your form, listed below, under the header you're applying for. Request from User Username: Amount of Edits: Amount of Characters: Why you deserve this position/think this person deserves the position: Anything else you want to add: Nominating Someone User nominated: User nominating: Amount of nominated's Edits: Amount of nominated's Characters: Why you think this person deserves the position: Voting Only users level four and the administration team can vote here. The voting will open for one week after the request is posted. Rollbacks Administrators Bureaucrats Current Team